This continuation application demonstrates the prerequisite personnel, facilities, patient population, expertise, together with our strong desire to participate in the Network. Our State designated level III Perinatal Center includes newly constructed, state of the art facilities for Neonatal Intensive Care and high risk obstetrics, including trend and continuous blood gas monitoring capabilities at each of the 38 NICU beds. We have a wide array of mechanical ventilators including jet ventilators and pulmonary function testing equipment. 11 Neonatologist care for over 800 inborn and outborn admissions. A board certified perinatologist with interests in clinical research, directs the maternal-fetal section with 3,500 deliveries annually, many high risk. Our perinatal data system and high risk follow-up program are computerized. We have demonstrated the ability to efficiently and accurately transmit data to the NICU generic data base. There is a full complement of pediatric medical and surgical subspecialists together with strong, nationally recognized programs in respiratory therapy, pediatric nursing, genetics, nutrition, radiology, pediatric pathology and pharmacy. The experienced clinical research nurses have ensured high enrollment rates for the protocols. Our follow-up program is nationally acclaimed and boasts an 85% follow-up rate. There is a firm divisional, departmental and institutional commitment to participate in a cooperative manner with the other centers. Our track record of successful collaborative clinical research and publication is solid. C.W.R.U. performed with distinction during the initial phase of the network and eagerly plans continued participation. In summary, all criteria for inclusion in the network have been satisfied. we have the confidence, experience, outstanding facilities, committed personnel, a diversified patient population, firm institutional backing, a strong intent to participate, and we accept the capitation budgetary mechanism.